


Who Run The World? (GIRLS!!)

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Emojis, Gen, International Women's Day 2019, Songfic, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: My first songfic ever, and I had a HUUUGE blast!! ><I hope you like it!Happy International Women's Day from the female guests of Season 3!!!!!





	Who Run The World? (GIRLS!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Beyoncé's 'Run The World (Girls)', of course... :)

All: Girls!

 

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

 

GIRLS!

 

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Colleen, Nikita: Some of them men think they freak this like we do,

 

But no they don’t-

 

 

Makes your cheques come at their neck,

 

 

 

Disrespect us no they won’t!

 

 

 

Nikita: Boy, don’t even try to touch this!

 

(Touch this!)

 

 

Colleen: Boy, this beat is crazy!

 

(Crazy!)

 

 

Safiya: This is how they made me.

 

(Made me).

 

 

Rosanna: Houston Texas, baby!

 

 

Teala, Colleen: This goes out to all my girls that’s in the club rockin’ the latest!

 

 

Safiya, Nikita: Who will buy it for themselves, and get more money later!

 

 

Rosanna: I think I need a barber, none of these monsters can stop me!

 

 

I’m so good with this, I remind you I’m so hood with this-

 

 

 

Colleen: Boy, I’m just playin’…

 

Come here baby!

 

 

Hope you still like me-

 

 

(If you hate me!)

 

 

 

Safiya: My persuasion can build a nation…

 

 

Colleen, Nikita, Rosanna at the very end: Endless power, with love we can devour…

 

 

 

Rosanna: You’ll dooo anythiiinng for meee…

 

 

 

All: WHO RUN THE WORLD!?

 

 

GIRLS!!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls-

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world-

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

 

Who run the world!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Nikita: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Teala:

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Rosanna: Who run it, motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!! :)

 

 

 

All:

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: It’s hot up in here DJ,

 

Don’t be scared to run this, run this back!

 

 

Safiya: Rapping for the girls who are taking over the world-

 

 

Rosanna: Let me raise a glass of water for the college grads!! ><

 

 

Teala: 41 rollin’ to let you know what time it is, check!

 

 

Nikita: You can’t hold me (can’t hold me)!

 

I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my check-

 

 

Colleen: This goes out to all the women gettin’ it you on yo grind-

 

 

Safiya: To the other men that respect what I do-

 

 

Rosanna: Please accept my shine! ^^

 

 

Teala: Boy, you know you love it,

 

How we smart enough to make these millions!

 

 

Colleen: Strong enough to bear the children-!!

 

 

Nikita: Then get back to business.

 

 

Rosanna: See? You better not play me (me)…

 

Don’t come back here, baby (baby)…

 

 

 

Hope you still like me…

 

(If you hate me).

 

 

Nikita: My persuasion could build a nation…

 

 

Safiya, Teala, then Colleen at the end: Endless power, with our looove we can devour…

 

 

Rosanna: You’ll dooo anythiiiing for meee…

 

 

All: WHO RUN THE WORLD!?

 

 

GIRLS!!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world!?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world!

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world-

 

 

GIRLS!!  


(GIRLS!!!)

 

 

Safiya: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

Nikita: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Teala: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

 

Colleen: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Rosanna: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!!)

 

 

Teala: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!!)

 

 

Nikita: Who run the world?

 

Girls!

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

 

Colleen: Who are we?

 

 

What we brought?

 

 

The world…

 

 

Nikita: (Who run this motha, YEAH!!)

 

 

Safiya: Who are we?

 

 

What we brought?

 

 

The world…

 

 

Rosanna: (Who ran it motha, YEAH~!!)

 

 

Nikita: Who are we?

 

 

What do we run!?

 

 

We run the world-!!

 

 

Teala: (Who run this motha, YEAH!)

 

 

 

Who are we!?

 

 

What do we run!?

 

 

We run the world-!!

 

 

Colleen: (Who run this motha, YEAH~!!)

 

 

 

Rosanna: Who are we?

 

 

What we run?

 

 

We run the world…

 

 

 

ALL!!: Who run the world?

 

 

GIRLS!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All: Girls!

 

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

Girls!

 

We run this motha whoah, yep!

 

 

 

GIRLS!

 

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (girls)!

 

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(Whoah!) Girls!

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls (Girls!)

 

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Colleen, Nikita: Some of them men think they freak this like we do,

 

But no they don’t-

 

 

Makes your cheques come at their neck,

 

 

 

Disrespect us no they won’t!

 

 

 

Nikita: Boy, don’t even try to touch this!

 

(Touch this!)

 

 

Colleen: Boy, this beat is crazy!

 

(Crazy!)

 

 

Safiya: This is how they made me.

 

(Made me).

 

 

Rosanna: Houston Texas, baby!

 

 

Teala, Colleen: This goes out to all my girls that’s in the club rockin’ the latest!

 

 

Safiya, Nikita: Who will buy it for themselves, and get more money later!

 

 

Rosanna: I think I need a barber, none of these monsters can stop me!

 

 

I’m so good with this, I remind you I’m so hood with this-

 

 

 

Colleen: Boy, I’m just playin’…

 

Come here baby!

 

 

Hope you still like me-

 

 

(If you hate me!)

 

 

 

Safiya: My persuasion can build a nation…

 

 

Colleen, Nikita, Rosanna at the very end: Endless power, with love we can devour…

 

 

 

Rosanna: You’ll dooo anythiiinng for meee…

 

 

 

All: WHO RUN THE WORLD!?

 

 

GIRLS!!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls-

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world-

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

 

Who run the world!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Nikita: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Teala:

 

 

Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Rosanna: Who run it, motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!! :)

 

 

 

All:

 

 

Who run the world?

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: It’s hot up in here DJ,

 

Don’t be scared to run this, run this back!

 

 

Safiya: Rapping for the girls who are taking over the world-

 

 

Rosanna: Let me raise a glass of water for the college grads!! ><

 

 

Teala: 41 rollin’ to let you know what time it is, check!

 

 

Nikita: You can’t hold me (can’t hold me)!

 

I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my check-

 

 

Colleen: This goes out to all the women gettin’ it you on yo grind-

 

 

Safiya: To the other men that respect what I do-

 

 

Rosanna: Please accept my shine! ^^

 

 

Teala: Boy, you know you love it,

 

How we smart enough to make these millions!

 

 

Colleen: Strong enough to bear the children-!!

 

 

Nikita: Then get back to business.

 

 

Rosanna: See? You better not play me (me)…

 

Don’t come back here, baby (baby)…

 

 

 

Hope you still like me…

 

(If you hate me).

 

 

Nikita: My persuasion could build a nation…

 

 

Safiya, Teala, then Colleen at the end: Endless power, with our looove we can devour…

 

 

Rosanna: You’ll dooo anythiiiing for meee…

 

 

All: WHO RUN THE WORLD!?

 

 

GIRLS!!

 

 

Girls.

 

 

Who run the world?

 

 

Girls.

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world!?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world!

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Who run the world-

 

 

GIRLS!!  


(GIRLS!!!)

 

 

Safiya: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

Nikita: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Teala: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

 

Colleen: Who run this motha?

 

 

(WHOAH!)

 

 

Girls!

 

 

Rosanna: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!!)

 

 

Teala: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

Colleen: Who run the world?

 

 

Girls!

 

 

(GIRLS!!)

 

 

Nikita: Who run the world?

 

Girls!

 

(GIRLS!)

 

 

 

Colleen: Who are we?

 

 

What we brought?

 

 

The world…

 

 

Nikita: (Who run this motha, YEAH!!)

 

 

Safiya: Who are we?

 

 

What we brought?

 

 

The world…

 

 

Rosanna: (Who ran it motha, YEAH~!!)

 

 

Nikita: Who are we?

 

 

What do we run!?

 

 

We run the world-!!

 

 

Teala: (Who run this motha, YEAH!)

 

 

 

Who are we!?

 

 

What do we run!?

 

 

We run the world-!!

 

 

Colleen: (Who run this motha, YEAH~!!)

 

 

 

Rosanna: Who are we?

 

 

What we run?

 

 

We run the world…

 

 

 

ALL!!: Who run the world?

 

 

GIRLS!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if I should do one with all of the girls. Hmmm...


End file.
